


Hot milk

by GoldenVelvetHeart



Category: Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVelvetHeart/pseuds/GoldenVelvetHeart
Summary: Just a small drabble, might update if I feel like it.





	Hot milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fanfic, on here. And yeah hope you enjoy, if want more please let me know in the comments!

Izfia

“How about something warm? It will help you sleep.”

Sofia sniffed as she wiped away her tears, the sleepy voice that was hugging her lightly patted her head.

“S-Something warm?” The princess sniffed.  
“Yeah, I could make you food or tea or something…”

Sofia hugged Izzy tighter feeling the girl’s hand slowly down, she better think of something fast.

“Uh, could you get me some hot milk please?”

Izzy did not respond however, Sofia could hear her soft snoring in her ear. The girl giggled softly, “oh I guess I waited too long.”   
Sofia cuddled closer to Izzy, “I guess that’s fine, I didn’t want hot milk anyway”   
Her was response was a small jolt from Izzy.   
Sofia gave her a gentle forehead kiss before she herself dozed off, she felt a lot better.

However, in the morning, she was greeted with three dark under eyed kids.


End file.
